Order and Chaos: Chapter 7
'Chapter 7 ' "It's a monster attack alright. Though it's a monster I've never seen before." Connor said. The mythology teacher examined the body in the alley. The man's blood stained the wall and floor underneath him, he was a mortal, no trace of immortal blood in him. There was a huge gash in his stomach, as if he's insides had been ripped out. Which brought up the question, why did a monster attack him? "Me neither." Lionel said. Allen, who was right behind them nodded. He looked uncomfortable, as if he was late for something. He kept looking at his watch. "What's wrong Al?" Connor asked. "Nothing." Allen said, but then quickly added. "It's just movie night." Connor nodded, he knew what movie night was. Mr Wales had been Trip's teacher for years, he knew very well what it was. He also knew how important it was to both of them, especially to Trip. She would be upset if Allen missed it. But Connor also knew that this had to be done. Mr Wales could here the sirens, the mortal police was coming. It was time to prepare. "Lionel, Allen." He said. Lionel nodded immediately, Allen shortly after that. Lionel put his index finger and middle finger to his temple, eyes closed concentrating. Allen closed his eyes and concentrated as well. Lionel's hair changed colour, getting darker until it turned from golden blonde to dark brown. When he opened his eyes, they were green. Allen's hair did something similar, but it however turned jet-black and his eyes were the same green as Lionel's. Connor smiled at their ability. Lionel was a child of Hyperion and Allen, Apollo. They both had control over light, and through that power, they were able to choose what colour was reflected to the other person's eyes. Thus, they were able to change the colour of their hair and eyes. "Their coming." Lionel said. Then looked at Connor, eyes focused. He bent the light around Connor, making him invisible. The mortal police car stood in front of the alley. Two men in uniform came out from the car and walked towards Lionel's and Allen's location. "We got a call. Something about a dead body-Whoa!" The policeman said when he saw the body. "What is it mark-Whoa!" He's partner said, mirroring Mark's reaction. Allen then broke down into tears. "W-We just saw him in the alley. We had to do something, he was dying. But by that time.. he was already dead." Allen cried again. Mr Wales grinned. Allen was such a good actor, more than he was given credit for. Lionel came over to Allen and embraced him. "I'm sorry. My brother is a bit....shaken up." In contrast to Allen, Lionel lacked the skill to display emotions, due to his past. He played the role of the concerned older sibling really good though. The policeman, named Mark, said. "It looks like some kind of animal killed him. Jesus.." "Yeah. What in the world happened here?" His partner said. This is where Connor came in. He snapped his fingers and manipulated the mist. The gust of wind hit the policemen. Mark scratched his head. "I don't know Desmond. I looked at it closer, as it's like he's been shot." "What are you talking about Mark?" The policeman, Desmond asked. It was Lionel and Allen's turn now. They snapped their fingers and manipulated the mist as well. "I think your right Mark. It does look like a gunshot wound." Connor sighed inaudibly. Last time, it took only one person the manipulate the mist to trick an entire room of people. Now it took three people to trick two policemen. Mark talked into his walkie-talkie, while Allen was still sobbing. Mark looked at the boys in pity. "Why don't you boys head home. You probably have been through a lot." "That's a good idea. Come let's go Marian." Lionel said, with a slight hint of humour in it. "Yes, let's go home Lilian." Allen countered. Lionel waiting till they were out of earshot to scowl at Allen. Connor quickened his pace to walk beside them. "That was a good show." "I know it was. Afterall I was in it." Allen boasted, he wasn't sobbing anymore. "Whatever Allen." Lionel said simply. "Well this night officially is horrible. I missed movie night and had to deal with police." Allen groaned. "There's always tomorrow Al." Connor tried to console him. Allen snorted. "Tell that to Trip." Lionel and Connor released a laugh into the night sky, overcoming the grief of a dead body they have seen. As well as the thought of a possible new threat to come. Order and Chaos Main Page <---Previous Chapter [[Order and Chaos: Chapter 8|Next Chapter--->]] Archie:Son of a-*shot* x.x 16:31, April 13, 2012 (UTC) Category:Archie-Son of Poseidon Category:Dark Future Series Category:Chapter Page